We Did It!
We Did It! '''is the Fourteenth Episode of Oofy Cupcake the Series. About the Episode Dora and Momo Hibiki The Cupcake finds the way to Coney Island. Story Once Upon a Cupcake, There was a Girl named Dora Marquez from Dora The Explorer. Momo Hibiki The Cupcake said "I Wanted Ice Cream!" Dora Marquez is Happy! "Me Too!" Said Dora Marquez. "Great!" Said Momo Hibiki The Cupcake. "We Need To Go To Coney Island." Said Dora Marquez. "But, How can we go to Coney Island?" Said Momo Hibiki The Cupcake. "We need to find the way that we don't know where to go!" Said Dora Marquez. "I think we need the MAP!" Said Momo Hibiki The Cupcake. "Say Map." Said Dora Marquez. "MAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!" Screamed Momo Hibiki The Cupcake. The Map came out from Dora's Backpack. The Map singed his song. "If there's a place you gotta go, I'm the one you need to know, I'm the Map. I'm the Map, I'm the Map, if there's you gotta get, I can get you there I bet, I'm the Map. I'm the Map, I'm the Map, I'm the Map, I'm the Map, I'm the Map, I'm the Map, I'm the Map, I'm the Map, I'm the Map, I'm the Map, I'm the MAP!" Singed the Map. "Dora and Momo Hibiki needs to go to Coney Island, I know how to go to Coney Island! First, you go to the Strawberry Mountain, though the Chocolate Lake, and that how you get to Coney Island! Coney Islaaaaaaaaaand!" Said The Map. "Where are we going?" Said Dora Marquez as the Map getting back inside Dora's Backpack. "Strawberry Mountain, Chocolate Lake and Coney Island!" Said Momo Hibiki. Dora and Momo Hibiki sang the Travel Song and went to the Strawberry Mountain. "How can we get pass the Strawberry Mountain?" Asked Momo Hibiki. "A Car!" Said Dora. The blue car magically go to Dora and Momo Hibiki. Dora and Momo Hibiki get on the Blue car and it go up to the top of the Strawberry Mountain and go down and the Fiesta Trio played their Music Fanfare. "Next is the Chocolate Lake!" Said Momo Hibiki. "Right" Said Dora. Momo Hibiki and Dora Sing the travel song and go to the Chocolate Lake! "Look Dora, the Chocolate Boat!" Said Momo Hibiki. Swiper the Fox wanted to Swipe the boat. "Swiper No Swiping, Swiper No Swiping, Swiper No Swiping!" Said Dora and Momo Hibiki. "Oh Man!" Said Swiper. The Fiesta Trio played their Fanfare. "Next is Coney Island!" Said Momo Hibiki. Dora and Momo Hibiki sing the travel song and went to Coney Island! "We need 8 coins." Said Dora. "Ok" Said Momo Hibiki. "BACKPACK!" Yelled Momo Hibiki. "Backpack, Backpack! Backpack, Backpack! I'm the one that loaded up with things and nick-knacks too. '''Anything that you might need I got inside for you.Backpack, Backpack! Backpack, Backpack! Yeah!" Singed Backpack. Backpack Toke out some 16 coins. The ice cream Truck! Dora and Momo Hibiki payed their 8 coins for ice cream! Dora got Chocolate and Momo Hibiki got Blue Bubblegum! Yum! Then They singed the we did it song! "We Did It"! Said the Girls. THE END. Characters * Dora Marquez * Momo Hibiki The Cupcake * Val The Octopus * Fiesta Trio * Map * Backpack * Swiper Trivia * This is the first Episode to have some characters from the Different Series. * This Episode was made due to Dora The Explorer. * This is the Fourteenth Episode of Oofy Cupcake the Series and also this is the Fourteenth Episode of the Forst Season. * Momo Hibiki The Cupcake is the only Oofy Cupcake the Series Character in this episode. * Dora The Explorer is an American Series that air on Nick Jr. Navigation Category:Oofy Cupcake the Series Category:Episodes Category:Season One Category:Season one Episodes